1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pneumatic tire that exhibits excellent noise performance while maintaining wet performance.
2. Description of Background Art
For example, Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application 2005-170147 proposes a pneumatic tire in which a shoulder land section and a middle land section are structured to have predetermined rigidity. The entire contents of this publication are incorporated herein by reference.